Patterns Zootopia TF
by JoiningRedFox
Summary: A teenager wakes up in a strange lab owned by a company know as claw ops and is forced to start a new life what will happen to him down the road I wonder. Hope you Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Patterns" Chapter 1

I couldn't tell witch way was up or down I couldn't open my eyes I don't remember how I got here which made me start to think. Where exactly is here. It felt like I was under water, but then how could I breath. I took a quick breath in and out to check. Nope I could breath alright. What happened to me am I dead, am I asleep, was this a crazy dream that I was having. I couldn't figure it out. I couldn't think for much longer because I heard a voice.

"So how is subject 39 doing today."

The voice was feminine from what I could understand, and it was close by.

"He is doing well doctor Mai it seems we finally succeeded this time. He is fully healed and has his motor skills returning as well."

"Excellent work doctor Abigail lets help him wake up shall we. Start reboot sequence number 12."

"Yes, doctor beginning sequence 12."

I started to feel a tingling in my feet as it slowly crept up my body through my legs up my chest and arms to my face and all the way to the tips of my hair. I could feel my body again and I opened my eyes with no difficulty and took in my surroundings. What I saw next I well never forget until the day I die. There was a goat standing in front of me, but it was no ordinary goat it was standing on two legs. TWO! I looked around some more and there were several animals in lab coats at computers looking at different items on there desktops it seemed to be some sort of lab, but for what? There was a blueish green tint to the room as well that's when I took attention to myself. I was in sort of tank that seemed to be filled with a breathable liquid inside, but the biggest shock was when I went to touch the glass and saw the most shocking thing of all. A paw touched the glass instead of my hand! I yanked my paw back so fast I smacked myself in the face. Great job, smooth as ever.

"Please take it easy #39 we don't want you to hurt yourself please just take it slow."

I took the goats words and put them into action and I carefully brought my hands I mean paws up to see. It was canine by the looks of it I had a long finger less glove pattern on my hands that extended up to nearly to my elbows and the rest was white. I tested all my fingers to see if they were working. I looked down at my body I had fur all over. There was a large dark black line going down from my neck to my crotch and in between my thighs. The rest was white like my arms except the line going down my belly. My legs were bent backward at the knees I think Digi grade was the term that people used for it. I then felt something twitch slightly behind me, so I brought it around to see what it was. It was my new tail. It was quite fluffy and it was pure black just like charcoal. I looked further down to my legs they were white until my feet which was black from the tips of my toes to the middle of my shins. There was one thing bothering me though when I was checking out my new body there seemed to be about a dozen fairly large scars this way and that way that zig zagged my entire body.

'Ok #39 now that we have let you see your new body we are going to let you out right after a few quick tests."

I tried to speak but it was muffled do to the liquid. I nodded to signal that I understood

"Excellent please look at each of the lights on each side of your tank please. I did as she asked and looked at each of the lights as they turned on. Very good. Know please show me what this number is using your paws please. She held up a sheet of paper with the number 7 written on it. I responded holding up the same number of fingers. Fantastic one more and you are good to go please show me if you know who this is by using your head please.

She was holding a picture of Gordon Ramsey my favorite cook on TV.

I nodded my head to show I knew.

"Good we well know help you get out of that tank."

The floor started lifting up and out of the tank to the hatch at the top were two doctors helped me the rest of the way out. I took a breath in and I had the unrelenting urge to cough. I leaned over and started coughing up at least a bucket load of fluid back into the tank below. When I was done with my little song and dance they wrapped a big towel around me and lead me down the stairs that to the left of the tank and into a separate room off to the side where they allowed me dry off and handed me my cloths.

"Your cloths have been modified to fit your new body better."

I took them and thats when I realized that I was butt ass naked and I started blushing. I guess they could tell what I was thinking and turned around quickly. I hastefully pulled on my boxers that now had a hole in the back for my tail. I was going to put on the rest of my cloths but got distracted by a full-length mirror that was off to the side of the room. It was there when I got a truly got good look at myself for the first time. It seemed I was a black and white wolf by the look of things with spiky black hair and bright blue eyes, but the most shocking thing was all the scars covering my entire body, but the most shocking one being the huge scar on my face that covered my right eye and over my muzzle.

"We are so, so very sorry for all the scaring that occurred during the procedure it was unavoidable I am sad to say.

I wanted to be angry I really tried but I just couldent. It just wasent me to get angry at someone even for doing something like this. Plus, the scars do look pretty bad ass.

I walked back over to my cloths and started to put my cloths on starting with my favourite shirt that read:

 **I know I say FUCK a lot…**

 **1\. My bad**

 **2\. I will try to stop**

 **3.1 and 2 are lies**

 **4\. Fuck You**

I chuckled lightly to myself as I put it on. Next, I threw on my favourite pair of jeans. They were harder to put on though do to me not being used to my new legs. After that I looked around for my shoes, but it then occurred to me that I wouldn't need them do to my new legs and paws. Next was my Moto Madness hoodie as well as my hat that had holes in it for my ears both fitting perfectly just like the shirt had. I checked my self out in the mirror before walking back over to the to doc and I thought I looked like a metal head. She dissmissed the other two doctors then lead me to a table close by and offered me a seat as she took a chair opposite to me and let me get settled before she spoke to me.

"We first would like to say thank you for taking everything so calmly as well as me and doctor Abigail would like both like to congratulate you on making it threw the procedure completely unharmed."

"You say that like I am the first one to have ever maid it threw what ever this procedure you keep talking about is. Completely unharmed." I jabbed a thumb at my at the scar on my face.

She gave me a sad look and said "Sadly, you are correct many of are past subjects hadn't even made it threw the first stages of testing let alone the surgery and healing tank."

"I am sorry to hear that doc, but would you mind telling me why exactly I am, well this." Gesturing to myself.

"Well as you may not know we are a group known as claw ops or C.O. for short. We work as a group that experiments with different dementions and there life forms. We mainly focused on your demention due to how plain your species seems to be. A blank canvas if you will." She gave me a look that said are you following me.

"Please continue." She started talking again.

"The reason we chose you was due to a new criteria we started looking for which involved things such as what was the impact to the area around you going to be like if you were removed, how your family would react, and what were your responsibility's that you maintained."

I pondered what she explained to me for a couple of minutes. I then asked her a question that was burning in the back of my head since the beginning.

"Will I be able to go back to my demention again to be with my family."

She seemed to get depressed at me asking this question.

"Unfortunately, we cannot do that. The procedure we used on you was much different then the rest of the test subjects it cant be reversed."

"Oh" I said with my ears dropping slightly.

"Hay, hay don't get upset we can set you up with a totally new life a blank slate to start in."

"That does sound pretty nice." My tail started waging from side to side at the mention of this information." My old life wasen't very exiting I was just like everybody else maybe this life will be more exiting.

"Good how about we set all that up now shall we. She began to type on a tablet that was built into the table. Were going to send you to the Zootopia demention its were I came from and I am one hundred percent sure you will find a home there too. The only issue is that we can only place you in an orphanage we own for now. There don't seem to be any great match ups showing right know we could try waiting a little while for something to come up."

"That will do. It will allow me to get settled in and get more familiar to the place until I can find a proper home."

"Good. We should be able to send you know."

She stood up and lead me threw a door and into a long hallway. We traveled threw more hallways until we found a door marked with a large Z and T. It was a metal door with a card scanner on the side that read **: Restricted level 5 personal only**.

"Well this is it." She said gesturing to the door. "When I open the door, you will be in an ally way just across from the orphanage. When you get inside just say to the receptionist that Mai sent me from C.O. she will know what it means.

Oh, I nearly forgot here are some more things we found on you when we extracted you." She handed me a small bag with one strap from a table that was next to the door. Inside was my phone, Phone Charger, Blue paw head phones (witch I found hilarious) and my silver jet lighter with my leather wrist bands.

"Thank you for all of this Mai."

"You are welcome #39 oh that reminds me we need to attach this tag to your ear that lets us track you. It needs a name to go with it what would you like me to type in."

I let her put the tag on my ear it hurt slightly as it pricked my ear and fastened itself to my ear with a * _Click._ I thought for a bit about the name I wanted then decided on Logan after my favourite character from my favourite video game character."

I typed the name into the tablet on the wall and it lit up green.

"Thank you... Logan." she responded after she read the and opened the door with her key card around her neck.

Before I walked out the door I gave Mai one of the leather bands that was in my bag.

"Good bye Mai and thanks for all of this."

She said nothing, but just smiled and waved as I walked over to the orphanage to start my new life ahead.

* * *

 _Authors Note_

Hello everyone this is a story I a was just thinking about writing for a while now, but had no way of writing since my computer broke, but now I have a new one and am looking forward to writing more like this and please review I would like to now how I did.


	2. Pattern Chapter 2

Pattern chapter 2

When I entered the orphanage, I took a look around. It was a nice lobby and it was big. The receptionists desk was to my right a friendly looking fox was typing away at a computer. As I walked up to the front desk the fox noticed me.

"Hello there, may I help you." She seemed to be in a very good mood today due to the way she greeted me.

"Yes, I was told that I should say that Mai sent me from C.O."

The fox looked at me with wide eyes for a second then quickly realised her expression and corrected it.

"Yes, Mai just sent a message to me saying that I should be expecting a new arrival. She said your name was Logan right."

"Yep that's me."

"Good name. Would you like me to show you to your room?"

"Sure."

The fox got up from her seat and lead me to the left and down a hallway to a set of stairs that lead up to a second floor. And into the first room on the right. It was a very nice room, not as good as my room back home

"This is your room for the time being until we can find you a proper home."

"Thank you."

She nodded to me and said "See you tomorrow Logan."

I set my bag down on a chair in the room and layed down on top of the bed and started to think about all the events that had transpired today. First, I wake up after who knows how long to find I have been turned into a anthopomorphic wolf and have now been left in an orphanage owned by a secret organization know as claw ops and can't go back to even say good bye to my family. I started to think about my family and slowly started to get depressed, so I quickly tried to think of something else. So, I thought about my game plan for tomorrow. I guess i'll go and try to look around Zootopia tomorrow to get more familiar to the place since I am permanently stuck here. So, with what I am going to do tomorrow decided. I grabbed my phone and Blue Paw head phones out of my bag and played a heavy metal playlist until I felt myself drift off to sleep.

 **The Next Mourning**

With the next day ahead, I packed my stuff up in my bag and told the receptionist that I was going to go walk around for a bit. And headed off down the street. I walked around for a bit and I saw animals of all sizes walking around. It seemed Zootopia was mostly composed of prey and the rest being predators as well as there were shops that catered to certain type of crowed depending on what animal you were and if you were predator or prey or both. I eventually stumbled into a video game store they had a lot of alternate versions of games from my world like Call of Howl, Rainbow fur six, and Super Pig Brothers. It was fun until the cashier started giving me odd looks and I couldn't figure out why. So, I left and started walking again until I found a guitar store I went inside and found some nice-looking guitars with alternate brand names just like the games I had looked at. I picked one off the wall they had and started to play the beginning to Wrong Side of Heaven by Five Finger Death Punch. When I was done I put it back on the wall. Though something different happened this time there was an elk that was in the store was giving me odd and more scared look rather then anger. She seemed to get even more scared when i noticed she was looking at me. So, I left and started to walk around some more.

I put on my headphones to block out all the stares people were giving me and the small little whispers they said under there breath as I walked down the sidewalk and passed them. I walked around a while until I found a decently large park in the middle of what I assumed was the center of this part of Zootopia. I walked into the park and walked around the pond in the centre until I found a bench to sit on. I sat down and placed my bag next to me and looked around, there were people all over the park doing all sorts of things like playing catch or even doing yoga. I was so focused on this one group playing soccer that I didn't even notice a group of prey walking over to me until they were surrounding me. When I finally snapped out of my trance it was to late they had all the exits covered. I knew they were bad news just from the looks on there faces as they looked at me. There was a deer, a goat, a gazelle, two zebras, and a moose.

"Hey mutt watch you got there." Pointing to my bag laying next to me.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with." The moose smirked.

"Oh, I beg to differ, grab him boys." The gazelle and the goat who were behind me pushed me into the waiting arms of the two zebra who then pinned my arms behind my back. I tried to pull my arms free, but they both had a tight hold on me and weren't letting go.

"Well then let's see what's in this bag of yours shall we." I watched as he pulled out the contents of my bag one by one.

"Nice looking stuff you have here. Good-looking phone to would be a shame if you were to miss place this bag of yours." He placed my bag on his back then walked over to me and took my headphones of my neck and searched my pockets. That's when he took the lighter out of my pocket.

"Nice lighter don't recognize this brand though." He opened the lighter and turned it on a blue flame like a blow torch appeared.

"A jet lighter as well nice." He pocketed my lighter then in one swift movement punched me straight in the chest and again, again, and again."

The two zebras let go of me as I crumbled to the ground and held my chest and started coughing. Yep going to feel that one in the morning.

"We don't like predators around here. You prey cause nothing, but trouble!" He said as he kicked me a few more times in the arms this time due to me clutching my chest.

He was winding up for another kick when someone yelled" Hey you six freeze Z Security."

I couldn't tell who was yelling, because 1. I was writhing in pain and 2. I was facing the wrong direction. A few minutes later I heard several footsteps stop just short of were I was laying.

"What are you felas doing here. We have gotten several calls from people around here saying you were assaulting a predator." It sounded like someone else was speaking this time.

"We were just uhhhh."

"You guys better start talking before I…" I didn't hear him finish there was a silence and then a gasp followed by rushed footsteps running towards me. Whoever it was gently rested their paws on my side and rolled me over onto my back. I am not going to lie to you guys her. IT HURT LIKE HELL!

"Larry get over here quick." said the white one.

Its then that I got my first glance at whoever had saved me from an even worse beating then I already was getting. I saw a wolf with pure white fur kneeling next to me. Next to him was another wolf with stormy grey fur. He had a look on his face between a sad and pissed off expression. I looked around some more and saw that there were more wolves in black trench coats and jeans. They all had tazers with lazer sights up at the group that had just jumped me.

"Is he all right Gary." said the grey and white one.

"I think I'm ok other then maybe a few cracked ribs and concussion." I said with a light chuckle.

The grey wolf looked really pissed of now. I could even hear him growling he turned around and stormed back over to the group of prey who looked terrified at the wolf walking over to them.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU DID THIS TO HIM." He yelled.

None of them said a single word. The wolf looked back at me I knew what he wanted.

"It was the moose."

That's all he needed to hear he went up to the moose and grabbed one of his antlers and dragged him down into the dirt with little resistance. He then flipped the moose into the air and over his shoulder into the dirt below. The wolf bent down so that only the moose could here him speak. I watched as the moose's face turned from pain to shock to fear. He the let him go and told them that the ZPD were on there way to arrest them all. He then walked over to me and knelt next to the white wolf.

"Hey kid how are you holding up."

"Better know that my ribs aren't being kicked in." He chuckled at this.

He bent down and gently moved my arms away from my chest. He seemed to study my chest for a minute and applied a bit of pressure to it. I groaned and coughed in response.

"We need to get him to a hospital to get him looked at."

"I agree." said the one called Larry as he helped me get to my feet. I tried taking a step forward with the wolves help but I just crumbled back on to the ground. That's when the grey one walked up to me and picked me up bride style and hugged me close to his chest.

"There that should work." he said smiling to me.

He and the white wolf started walking me over to the other wolves who were now know handing over the gang to the ZPD officers who were putting them in a police van. The white wolf walked over to the rest of the group and started talking to them then walked back over to us.

"The ZPD said that we did a good job and that we can take him to a hospital know."

We walked over to a black car parked next to the side walk. I expected them to open the back door and put me in the back seat, but he opened the front door and climbed in the passenger seat with me still in his arms. The other wolf took the drivers side and started the engine.

"Thank you both for saving me from those guys."

"Hey, it was no problem kid just happy we could help." said the one called Gary holding me. I wanted to say thank you again, but I never caught their names."

"Sorry, but I never got your names." I could already tell pretty well what there names were, but i wanted to be sure.

The grey one said his name was Larry and the white one said his name was Gary.

'Nice to meet you both."

"Nice to meet you too…"

"Logan." I responded before he could finish.

The one called Gary smiled at me and put the car into drive.

We were just about to drive off when a ZPD officer knocked on the window. Gary rolled down the window to hear what the officer had to say.

"We found these items on the men we just arrested and would like to know if you recognized it."

Larry and Gary looked at me.

"Yeah that's my bag that they took from me when they jumped me."

The officer nodded and placed it in the car.

Oh, and this to." He said handing me my lighter. I nodded to him and he nodded back.

He rolled up the window and we started are drive to the hospital.

Maybe 5 minutes into the drive Larry turned to me and asked what my parents phone number was so that they could meet us at the hospital and to tell them what happened.

"I don't have a family."

They both got depressed at the hearing that.

"Sorry kid we didn't know"

"Its alright I'm used to it by now."

They both looked at each other with sadness written on there faces it didn't take us long to get to the hospital. When we got inside there was about three other people in front of us. Gary set me down in a chair and went over to the front desk to sign me in and Larry took a seat next to me.

"So how are you doing Logan how's your chest feel."

"About them same, thanks for asking though."

"You are very welcome. May I ask what happened back there to cause them to attack you."

I told him everything until they had arrived.

"Who are you guys anyway." I said out of curiosity. "You don't seem like cops."

"We are a private security for hire by whoever needs are services." Said Gary who took a seat across from us.

"Cool."

"So, we told you something about us why don't you tell us something about you."

"Alright shoot."

"Well why don't you tell us about your parents and what happened to them."

I thought about what I should say to them. Would they believe me if I told them the truth or would they think I am insane?

"I don't know a lot about them except they lived far from here from what I was told. I never got see them at an age I could remember them from so I have no idea who they were or even what their names were. I don't have anyone no family or friends. I looked down at the floor my ears started to drop down.

"Hey, you got use don't you. Were here for you." Said Larry getting out of his chair and kneeling in front of me. He took my hands into his and brought my chin up to meet his gaze.

"You have us." said Gary who got out of his chair and embraced me and Larry in a hug. He let go a few moments later.

"Thanks guys I really needed that." We then heard my name being called over the loud speakers and got escorted into one of the rooms. It took awhile of getting x-rayed and looked at by the doctors there, but I was eventually released by the hospital with some bruised ribs and arms. They gave me some heavy pain killers to help with the pain. They made me really tired though. The last thing I remember was getting into the back of Larry and Gary's car and pulling out of the hospitals parking lot before I nodded off.

* * *

 _Authors note_

Well there's the next chapter things are finally starting to pick up pace now. I also forgot to say in my last chapter that I do not own Zootopia. As well as these first few chapters have been before the actual movie happens. And Please tell me how I did I would like to know.


End file.
